


Cuddles.

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: James is sad, Lily wonders why.Only fluff.This is my first work :))Hope you like it :))
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5





	Cuddles.

Sometimes I wonder, I changed his behaviour.  
Sometimes, I wished he would go back to normal rather than sulking around in the corridors looking at the sky.. aimlessly.  
Tonight was the proper chance! I had to bring the old James back.

"Potter?"  
I asked. It was almost midnight and we both were seated on the couch in the common room.  
Again, James looked rather dull. Not the usual James who used to smirk at me, who used to move his hands through his unsettling hair, who used to act foolish around me.. He.. had definitely changed.

"Yeah?"  
He asked, more dully.  
"What's wrong?"  
The fire in the hearth burnt tenderly as I saw his chest rise and fall. His glasses removed, his fingers rubbing his nose' bridge. His white school shirt, a bit unbuttoned.  
"Nothing."  
Again, that's what he told me weeks ago, during our first Head Boy and Girl duties. And now, yet, he hides it from me!  
I have been too cruel to him I suppose...  
"Tell me."  
I scoot closer, swaying away my braid behind my back. He looks up.  
Oh! His caramel brown eyes glistened a perfect copper under the tinge of fire.. But, they had lost a bit colour. I so wanted to hug him, but controlled myself.  
"Lily it's-"  
"I said. Tell me."  
I snap. And pause, did he just call me Lily?! Why didn't he call me Evans?!  
Why am I so used to him?  
"I swear-"  
"James.."  
I scoot closer even more. I place my hands on his cheeks and make him look at me again, his eyes had tears, they were red. His glasses were on his lap. Also, wet framed.  
"What is it James?"  
He blushes a bit and keeps his Hands on mine.  
We hmare really close and my heart beat is faster.  
"My mom and dad.."  
"Mm?" Oh god. This was hard..  
His mother and father? What about them?  
"They have caught Dragon Pox."  
"Wha-?!"  
He broke down. His head instantly came on my shoulders and his tears wet my shirt.  
My hands trailed through his hair and patted him gently on the back.  
He cried, a bit loudly and it ached. It Ached a lot to see such a lively boy cry...  
It ached..  
"We will do what we can James."  
"No.. they are already at St Mungos."  
He says and looks up slowly.  
"It'll be alright."  
"I hope so."  
In an impulse. Out of the blue, my heart starts to skip as my lips touch his cold forehead.  
"It'll be fine James."  
He smiles, for the first time in our seventh year, he smiles! Oh how I loved to see him blush.  
"They are getting treated."  
"They'll recover."  
"I know."  
This was it. I had to tell him, to be again, but I figured this could wait for morning as he snuggled up to me shoulder.  
"Do you mind-?"  
"Not at all."  
I felt his smile against my shoulder blade and we both, fell asleep on couch.  
Cuddling each other.


End file.
